Leapin' Lemurs
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: “Madagascar” inspired. When they aren’t partying of being chased and eaten by Foosa lions what do they do ? Why, leap into the watering hole or play Mancala ! But, will Julian XIII’s heydays come to an end when he meets the lovely, luscious, lum


Leapin' Lemurs

Note: "Madagascar" inspired. When they aren't partying of being chased and eaten by Foosa (lions) what do they do ? Why, leap into the watering hole or play Mancala ! But, will Julian XIII's heydays come to an end when he meets the lovely, luscious, luminous Leda ?

Chapter 1—The Art of Doing Nothing

Julian XIII was known for his happening, hip raves in the rainforests. Lemurs and insectivores alike would come to party late into the wee hours of the morning. They didn't have to worry about others complaining because there were no out of date neighbors complaining to stop making so much noise or to turn the music down. The only matter they really had to worry about was the Foosa coming into their territory and trying to eat them alive. Even though the Foosa were party wreckers, they didn't bother the lemur colony so much anymore. It had been thanks to Alexander and his friends, who had a new destination to wherever.

The lemurs had learned more about the outside world although they had never seen it themselves, but most of the time, like their leader, they enjoyed playing games like Mancala or simply "doing nothing". Julian had made this a fine art and practically everyone wanted to imitate him. Julian was always happy and laid back. He had no worries and no irritations, save for Mort, who could be incredibly annoying most of the time. Mort was only a kit, not knowing the difference between predator and prey. He was so naïve, innocent and happy-go-lucky that it often got on the other lemurs' nerves at times. However, he made up for that with his incredible cuteness. Julian couldn't see him ever wanting kits of his own, especially if they were anything like Mort. However, that view was about to take a drastic turn that very night when Julian's view of the world that evening when a new lemur sauntered into the rainforest.

Chapter 2—And Her Name Is Leda

Into the late hours of the night, the party was beginning to wind down and the lemurs were beginning to become tired. Julian could see this and began wrapping things up so they could sleep in the next morning. Suddenly, there was a rustling from the brush and the lemurs had become frightened. They couldn't risk continuing their festivities for fear that the Foosa were approaching and were getting ready to attack. When a lovely female lemur emerged looking enervated and hungry. Maurice, the King's assistant, immediately got her something to eat and drink and a place to sit. Julian hadn't noticed the lady lemur's entrance but he could see that someone had taken his rightful place in his throne. Julian wasn't the type to become irate but he was beginning to grow upset. That was, until he saw the lady. For a while, he couldn't even speak plainly.

"Her name is Leda. She recently escaped from a Zoo in England. She's had a long, treacherous journey and she needs to rest.", Maurice said gently, wrapping up some of the injuries that Leda had sustained on her perilous trek to the haven of Madagascar. Leda thanked Maurice and the other lemurs for their hospitality and had made quite an impression on Julian.

Julian, once the outgoing, self-assured, congenial and fun-loving King, had found himself tongue-tied and blushing, unable to say much of anything.

"So, you're the head honcho, am I right ? Is it ok if I stay here ? I don't want to go back to England. Besides, the keepers aren't looking for me. As soon as I dove into the ocean, they didn't think I would survive and there are plenty of other lemurs back at the Zoo at home. This tropical paradise is more than I could ever wish for. What is even better is, I am in the company of friends and I can have decent food for a change !", Leda said, relaxing by the watering hole. She took a drink and yawned, becoming tired. Julian, still unable to say much, nodded his head in agreement and smiled at her dreamily. His heart was pounding and he could hear a rhythm that made him want to dance. He almost began dancing but waited until he dismissed his court and watched all of them scurry off into their beds in the trees. He danced back to his royal hut and practically burst with elation. He had never felt this way before. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her eyes were cerulean blue, like the ocean nearby, and she had absolutely impeccable grooming habits. The idea of kits ran through his mind for the first time, and he had wondered what it would be like to be a father. But, being a father meant he would have to party less and less. He didn't know if he wanted to give up that lifestyle or not but he knew that he was deeply in love with Leda; there was no doubting that.

Chapter 3—Schedules and Spontaneity

The next day, Julian joined Leda for breakfast and was able to begin chatting with her in a very animated, ebullient fashion. Leda liked the King's company and had become fast friends with him. She had also been able to make thousands of other friends with the rest of the lemur colony but found herself spending more time with Julian simply because she could relate to him better. Something about him gave her more liveliness than she had before, but she wasn't certain what that was exactly. She had heard of the complex emotion and concept of love but didn't really understand it. All she knew was that she was happier than she had ever been and found herself getting lost in Julian's eyes when he spoke to her. He was so much fun to be around that she was lost in bliss whenever she was around him.

One day, when the two were walking near the ocean, Julian gave her a lei and said, while blushing lightly,

"I made this for you, Leda because they bring out the cerulean in your eyes." Leda tittered and hid her head bashfully, struck dumb by his compliment. After a bit of a pause between them she thanked him for his wonderful gift. She reached over and took his hand in hers and grinned broadly.

"I adore being in your company, Julian. I can't think of any other place I'd rather be.", Leda confessed, squeezing his hand gently. The studied each expressions thoroughly before Leda leaned over to plant a loving kiss upon his lips. Without even saying anything more, they kissed once more and continued walking and talking to one another. Julian's thoughts centered again on kits, but he didn't want to breech the subject so soon with Leda. It was obvious that he loved her more than life, more than even his _own crown_ and _position_. Yet, he was unsure that he wanted to be a father. He would have to give the relationship with Leda some time.

In a matter of months, it was no secret that Julian and Leda had become an "item". They were so blissful and completely lost in love and Julian wanted to make the next move of marrying her. Of course, he knew that his traditional way of life would have to be compromised but he would begin making lists of how he could balance frivolity with business and family.

He was certain it could be done but raves would have to be cut down. It was a sad fact of life and reality but if he wanted to marry this lemur of his dreams, sacrifices would have to be made.

Chapter 4—Madagascar Matrimony

In the month that followed, Maurice, with the help of some assistants, were able to have the most beautiful wedding one could ever ask for. There were plenty of flowers, music, dancing, eating, drinking and merrymaking. The Foosa weren't invited to the gala event because they hadn't changed in years and weren't about to change now. But, they were no problem at all. They were still afraid that the lemurs were being watched over by a bigger, more ferocious lion, namely Alex. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them and certainly would continue to be far safer for them.

The wedding and reception were all picturesque and everything happened perfectly. Of course, Mort had plenty of childish, innocent questions to ask the newlywed couple but they were only too eager to answer. Mort still had misconceptions about the world and was quite scatterbrained at times, but that never detracted from his cuteness or his adorability factor. In the end _he_ had been the one who had caught the garter during the garter throw and decided to wear it as a collar. The lemurs burst out into fits of laughter and it particularly ticked Julian and his lovely wife. They would be talking about these moments for years to come.

Chapter 5—Basking In the Sun

Although Julian and Leda had a litter of kits that they were taking care of, but they were rather independent for their age. Each kit had his or her own personality and loved their mother and father immensely. The children even joined in his joviality when he held his weekend raves, which were still popular with the colony. Albeit the parties weren't held as often, they were still extremely enjoyable and often lasted well into midnight. After midnight, however, everything was wrapped up and the citizens, King, Queen and everyone, went to their beds in the canopy.

Lemurs, old and young alike, often spent their days basking in the sun, treasuring each other's company. Since the time Julian had met Leda and become officially married to her, he had been so much less self-obsessed and more attentive to the needs of others. He had never thought of himself as "father material", let alone an altruist, but Leda had changed his entire perspective. He was a changed lemur, and an ecstatic one at that.

Epilogue 

At this time, the young ones were growing into fine teenage lemurs that wanted to learn more about the world around them as well as the world outside of Madagascar. They were curious and receptive to most everything and everyone around them. Julian and Leda were extremely proud of their kits that were no longer kits now. They were becoming young adults and would make grand rulers someday, ruling with kindness, fairness and justice. Whatever the future brought for them, Leda and Julian were reassured their futures would be as incandescent as they were and the colony would be in responsible paws when their time came to reign.

The End

June 24, 2005


End file.
